Sunshine on a Cloudy Day
by This is a Creative Name
Summary: The story of what happens when you introduce two bands. Dedicated to my amazing best friends! James/OC Kendall/OC Logan/OC and Carlos/OC Rated for stalkerish behavior and language!
1. Chapter 1

**Ashley's POV**

"That's not funny, Ann!" I shouted at my best friend, Annette. We've been best friends since we were six and now we're sixteen. We know just about everything about each other, like her favorite color is purple and she knows mine's red. Her favorite food is a sandwich (any kinds, she loves EVERYTHING) and she knows I LOVE baked spaghetti.

"I think it's hilarious." My other best friend, Audrey spoke up. Our other friend Leigh was doubled over laughing. I pouted and crossed my arms. My friends had just told my stalker, Chris that I liked him. You have to understand, Chris is the creepiest guy at our school. He's had a crush on me since we were eight and he's got my address memorized. For some reason, my so called 'friends' thought it would be funny to give him my number when we were thirteen and now he won't stop texting me.

"Relax, Ash. I don't see what the big deal is, I mean it's not like we're going to see him again. Why not let him have one last good memory of you?" Annette asked. The four of formed a band when we were fourteen and finally convinced our parents to let us move with Audrey's big brother to Hollywood. He's been living there since he graduated high school eight years ago. He went through film school and now he's trying to be some big director. We're leaving tomorrow, today was our last day of school here in Tennessee.

"Um, because he could follow me out to California and then stalk me there!" I snapped.

"What are the chances of that happening, Ashley?" Audrey asked, smirking. She knew that Chris would if he could, but his parents more than likely won't let him.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get home so I don't have to ever see him again." I said, walking towards Audrey's car. She's the only one of us that can drive already, so she drives us home. Well, she drives Leigh and Annette home and drops me off at my aunt's house.

"Cheer up! Tomorrow, we'll be in the Sunshine State!"

"Ann, the Sunshine State's Florida. Tomorrow, we'll be in the Golden State." Audrey corrected Annette.

"Whatever."

See how nice we are? Anyway, we all went to our respective houses and finished packing which I had somehow managed to not do until now.

I stayed up until three getting all of my things packed, then crashed on my bed only to be woken up two hours later for our flight.

Annette sat with Leigh, knowing how cranky I would be. I mean, I'm normally the funny one of my group, but I'm also quite rude when I'm upset. I know I should be happy we're going to L.A. tomorrow, but I'm sort of sad to leave my family behind. I love my mom and my sister and I felt guilty of leaving my mom alone. Mindy (my big sister!) went to college two years ago, leaving me with just my mom and my step dad (whom I disagree with most of the time.) Now, I'm leaving my mom with my step dad and yeah…

Out of the four of us, my home situation isn't the weirdest, believe it or not. Annette lives with her mom, dad, and little brother, so we all think she's got it lucky. Audrey lives with her mom and dad and her brother is only her half-brother. That's why he's so much older than us. Leigh lives with her mom and her dog. She doesn't like talking about her dad, so we leave it be.

Technically, I have two families. My dad married this woman that's like ten years younger than him and they have two kids together and my step mom already had two kids. Emily's the youngest at three, then Brandon who's five, then My step mom's kids Heather at seven and Tanner at ten. I don't like going over to my dad's house a lot because I don't really fit in there. All of them are perfect and adorable and then I'm…not. I only go over when I have to, which is every other weekend and I have to eat dinner with them on the Sundays that I don't visit. Let's just say that helped me choice to go to California.

Anyway, Audrey got stuck sitting next to me, but she wasn't that upset. She just pulled out her travel pillow and sleeping mask, then went to sleep. I pulled out my travel pillow and iPod, then put it on shuffle. I came across Big Night by Big Time Rush and found myself smiling and tapping out the beat on my lap.

I'm a closet BTR fan; I've liked them since I first heard there single Halfway There. The only people who know that I like them are my mom, my sister, and the girls. I got Annette and Audrey listening to them, but Leigh flat out refused. Oh well, it's her lose. They're awesome! I just want to start dancing whenever I hear them, which causes some issues.

I'm terrible at dancing, I'm serious. It looks like I'm killing something and/or having a seizer whenever I try to dance. I avoid school dances whenever I can, otherwise I might injure someone. My dancing skills (or lack thereof) are always a joke between my friends.

Somewhere between listening to BTR and my drum solo, I started thinking about L.A. all over again. _'Maybe it won't be so bad.'_ I decided before leaning my head on Audrey's shoulder and dozing off.

**Sorry it's so short! I've already written the next chapter, but it won't be up until I finish the third chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashley POV**

I woke up hours later to Annette shaking me. My iPod had died and I was sore from laying there for so long. I know I must have looked disgusting, but at that moment I didn't care; I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"What?" I snapped, rubbing at my eyes. Knowing we won't be doing anything today besides the plane ride, I had worn my glasses and no make-up. It was already dark outside, meaning I slept through the day and I was starting to get hungry.

"We're here, Grumpy. Zeke's already waiting on us, so we need to get off this thing NOW!" Zeke's Audrey's half brother and he's incredibly cool and gorgeous. Well, he was when he graduated, but I haven't seen him since then. He was my first crush; he was also Annette's first crush.

"Fine." I grumbled and grabbed my stuff. We walked into the main part of the airport and quickly spotted Zeke. He was still unbelievably hot, with his tan skin, messy brown hair, and dimples. Classic first crush material. Plus he was waving his arms excitedly. When we reached him, he picked Audrey up and twirled her around.

"How's my favorite little sis?" He asked.

"Just fine, Zeke. But I would be better if I could breathe."

"Right." He said, setting her down. "Now, who do we have here? These can't possibly be the little kids I saw playing dress-up eight years ago."

"Oh we're not. Those were some other dorks." Leigh said, rolling her eyes. She had never thought much of Zeke.

"I see. You're definitely Leigh then." Zeke said, turning towards Annette and me. "So, you're Ashley and Annette?" He asked, calling me Annette and Annette me.

"Nope, she's Annette and I'm Ashley. Now, can we go to where ever we're staying? I've been sitting on a plane for hours and I'm tired." I said, walking toward the luggage area. In case you couldn't tell, I was annoyed and ready for more sleep.

"Sure." I heard him mumble as everyone followed me. We grabbed our luggage and then walked to Zeke's car. Once we were all seated, we started for the legendary Palm Woods. Zeke's lived there since he was nineteen, so we just walked over to the elevator and went up to the second floor. We were in apartment 2P, which had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

I was sharing a room with Audrey with Annette and Leigh across the living room from us. Zeke's room was right next to us. Both of us quickly unpacked and then I fell back into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up, it was clearly morning and I decided I would be friendly this morning. Most people think I'm bipolar, but really I'm just cranky when I'm tired. Well I can be cranky whenever I want, I'm just weird I guess. Maybe I am bipolar…

Anyway, I went into the bathroom and put my contacts in and put some make-up on, then gave my long brown hair a brush. Deciding I looked okay, I went back to the room to put on a grey t-shirt, jean shorts, with a tankini underneath and a pair of converse.

Audrey was already up and eating some eggs. She loves getting up early, which is sort of weird. Actually, all of my friends like getting up early. Maybe I need new friends. Oh who am I kidding? Who else would put up with me?

"Where are the others?" I asked, sitting down. Seeing some cereal, I fixed that and a glass of water. I'm lactose intolerant which sucks.

"Ann went to the pool and Leigh went 'out.'" Audrey said. I could just see Leigh dramatically opening the door shouting "I'M OUT!" the slamming it. She would do that.

"Alright, I'm going to the pool too. How about we start looking at record companies tomorrow?" I said, already walking to the door.

"No, Ash! We didn't come here to lay around! We came here to get signed! We need -" I didn't stick around to hear the rest.

I made my way to the stairs and down to the bottom floor. The pool looked awesome! I love swimming, but I had already decided to go swimming later and just chill right now. If I went now, my hair would be crazy for the rest of the day.

I spotted Annette sitting on a pool chair reading, so I sat down next to her. "Hey there."

"Hi." She said, not looking up. By now, I knew that no one wanted to interrupt her when she's reading. She gets angry. Like, really angry. So I started looking around, wishing I had brought my book. I grabbed Annette's bag and quickly found her spare and began to read too. The book was about a girl who went to summer camp and meets this guy. It was the kind of book Annette adored. She LIVED for romance, even though she had never had a boyfriend.

A shadow covered me and my book, making me feel small. I glared up at the boy standing in front of me until I realized who it was. The I nudged Annette.

"WHAT?" She snapped until I nodded at the two guys in front of us. Annette grinned and set her book down.

"Hi." She said with a cheesy grin. "I'm Annette and this is Ashley."

"Hey there. I'm James and this is Carlos. We're in a band, you might have heard of it. It's called Big Time Rush." Yes, in front of us was **_THE_** James Diamond and Carlos Garcia!

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of them. You guys sing that one song, what's it called? Oh yeah! Halfway There." I replied, hoping I came off as cool and not hostile. I have I problem with that.

"We sing lots of songs. Maybe you guys could come to one of our concerts?" Carlos asked hopefully. I smiled and looked at Annette.

"Maybe. Hey, aren't there two other members of your band?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Kendall and Logan. They'll probably be down here soon. So, what brings you two to the Palm Woods?" James countered.

"We're in a band as well. She plays guitar and I'm the drummer. Our other friends Audrey and Leigh play the keyboard and sing." I answered.

"Cool, who signed you?"

"Oh, we haven't been signed yet. But we're sure we will be soon." Annette said with a smirk. She could be cocky when she wanted to.

"Well alright then. Maybe you should come with us to Roque Records. That's were we record."

"Maybe we will." I answered flirtatiously.

"There you guys are! See, I told you they went to the pool!" Audrey said, walking over. Her eyes got HUGE when she saw the guys. Audrey's terrible when it comes to boys, so she just stood there awkwardly.

"Guys, this is Audrey and Leigh." Annette introduced them. James and Carlos both waved and Leigh rolled her eyes in the way Leigh does.

"Yeah."

"So…you said Kendall and Logan would be down soon?" I asked, hoping the extra guys would make this less awkward.

"Yeah, in fact there they come."

"I told you they would be here!" Logan said as they walked over. "There they are…with hot girls?" He asked, then realized we could hear him. "I mean, hi."

"Hey." We all waved, except for Leigh. Audrey seemed to have gotten over her awkwardness…sort of. She was being really quiet.

"I'm Kendall and that's Logan. And you guys are…?"

"I'm Ashley, that's Annette, Audrey and -"

"I don't care." Leigh answered, sitting down.

"O-okay." Kendall answered, obviously weirded out by Leigh's rude behavior.

"Don't worry, Leigh's just not a people person." Annette answered.

"Oh, okay." Kendall answered nodding.

"So…"

"Ash, you realize saying that makes things awkward, right?"

"Shut it, Ann."

"I'm just telling it like it is."

"Whatever."

"Now I feel awkward since you two are arguing." Audrey replied, picking at her hair. She did that when she was nervous.

"We aren't arguing! I'm just bored." I replied, patting the spot next to me. She sat down and continued to mess her hair up. Great, now we looked like a group consisting of a nervous hair lover, a moody rude girl, a smarty know-it-all, and an easily bored person. The guys were probably feeling incredibly awkward right now.

"So, wanna get in the pool?" James asked, flashing me a flirty grin.

"My hair gets frizzy when it's wet, so maybe I'll just stick my feet in." I said, getting up. He jumped in and I nervously dipped my feet in up to my knees.

"It's freezing!" I squealed, pulling them back out. Then I hesitantly dipped a foot back in.

"I'll warm you up." James teased flirtatiously. Before I could figure out what he meant, he had grabbed my foot and pulled me in. I came back to the surface and coughed.

"Still cold?"

"The waters cold, so pulling all of her in made her colder." Logan explained, making James look like an idiot.

"…right."

"Here." Logan offered me a hand, pulling me back up.

"Thanks." I muttered, grabbing Annette's towel. I was still in my shorts and t-shirt from earlier, so they were wet as well. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and then took my wet shorts off as well. I was now left in my two piece blue suit. I started squeezing my hair to get the water out.

"Sorry." James muttered from the water.

"It's okay." I said, walking back over. "You won't pull me in again, will you?"

"Nope."

"Okay." I said, dipping my feet in. Now that all of me was wet, it didn't feel so cold.

"So where are you all from?" I heard Kendall ask my friends.

"A really, really small town in Tennessee." Annette answered.

"Oh cool." Kendall answered, then they started talking about Tennessee. Apparently, Kendall's grandparents live there and he visits every year. I heard Logan and Audrey talking about something math related (big surprise, she LOVES school.) and Carlos was trying to make conversation with Leigh, who was shooting him down.

"So, do you like California so far?" James asked, swimming over to me. I shrugged.

"So far, I've only scene the airport and my bedroom." I answered truthfully.

"Maybe you all would like to see the sites? We could all go this afternoon or something." James asked, smiling.

"Hmm, maybe. I'm not sure. My hair's going to look like a wreck when it dries, so maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." James said, a little disappointed. I started to say something to cheer him up, but then my phone went off. Thankfully, it hadn't been in my pocket when I was pulled in.

"Ash, you got a text from Chris!" Audrey said, walking it over. I heard Leigh laughing and Annette was giggling.

"Who's Chris?" James asked, leaning towards me.

"This guy who's had a crush on Ashley since we were eight. He used to stalk her before we came here." Audrey explained. The guys all had looks of confusion on there faces.

"Read it out loud!" Annette said between giggles.

"It says: Hey there Ash. I haven't heard from you yet, did you make it to LA okay? I miss you a lot. School isn't the same without you! Please come back?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Sound's like a charmer." Kendall said sarcastically, making all of us laugh.

"You have no idea! One time, he looked up all the people with 'Brooks' as their last name in the phone book; then he drove all over the town trying to find Ashley's house. When he did, he started going out of his way to drive by it every single day." Annette said, laughing at the memory. I cringed.

"Oh, what about the time he got your phone number and started calling you to ask where you were every ten minutes?" Audrey mentioned. I glared at her, she had taken part in giving him my number.

"Or the time he found out what summer camp you went to just to get to see you in a bathing suit at free swim time?" Leigh added. I gagged at the memory.

"This guy sounds really creepy. It sounds like it's a good thing you moved here." James said, looking at me worriedly.

"Trust me, he IS really creepy. I'm half-sure he bugged my phone when we were fourteen."

"Weird." Carlos said.

"Oh! Remember the time he showed up at the movies when you were there with Timmy Hayward? He sat two seats away from you and when Timmy went to the bathroom, he moved over and put his arm around you."

"I gave him a black eye." I smirked.

"Good, that guy deserved it." James said, nodding approvingly at me.

"I'm not going to reply. Let him think our plane crashed, maybe he won't text me anymore." I said, throwing my phone back onto the chair.

"So…"

"Really, Ash? Really?"

**So here's the next chapter! I want to thank Waffle-Girl9897 and BigTimeFan13 for reviewing! Also, I don't own Big Time Rush and Ashley, Annette, Audrey, and Leigh are based on my and my friends...so I guess I only own Ashley? Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own Ashley. I don't really own Annette, Leigh, Audrey, or Zeke either, since they're based on my besties (and my best friend's older half-brother.)**

**Ashley POV**

"So, have you guys found a record company yet?" Zeke asked when we walked in with frowns on a face. Three days had passed since we had met the boys of Big Time Rush. We had already been to four record companies, but no one had said yes.

"What gave it away? Our sad faces, or the fact that we left an hour ago and we're already back?" Leigh asked sarcastically. She stomped past him and went towards the room she shared with Annette. After slamming the door, we all winced.

"She's just upset. We all knew we wouldn't be instant stars." Audrey said, keeping a level-head.

"True, but I think we all thought it would be a little easier than this." I grimaced. Man, we were all tired.

"I know, but we'll get signed. I know it!" Annette said cheerfully.

"Wanna go to the pool?" I asked, walking towards the room I shared with Audrey. Both of my friends nodded and Annette went to ask Leigh if she wanted to. Soon, we were all in our suits and my hair was up. If I got it wet while it was up, it turned out more curly than frizzy.

We walked down to the pool and looked for chairs; we soon found them and sat down.

"Anyone else want to get in?" I asked, standing up.

"I will." Audrey said. We walked over to it and waded in, splashing around for awhile. Soon, we were joined by three other people.

"Hey there." James said, smiling.

"Hey guys! Where's Kendall?" Audrey asked, looking around.

"He's over there." Logan said, pointing to Kendall who was sitting in between Leigh and Annette.

"Leigh looks angry." I commented.

"No offence, but she kind of hates you guys." Audrey said, looking at her.

"She scares me." Carlos said, hiding behind Audrey and me. We both laughed.

"She scares most people, that's why we're friends. When we were in third grade, this jerk was making fun of Audrey for wearing ribbons in her hair and Leigh just came over and smacked him. We've all been friends ever since." I said smiling.

"She's usually harmless, unless you really tick her off." Audrey assured Carlos.

"Kendall's pushing his limits." I warned. Sure enough, Leigh reached over and smacked the back of his head before standing up and walking over to another chair.

"Ow." Kendall said, getting in the pool. He rubbed his head when he reemerged from the water. "She hits hard."

"I could have told you that." I said, remembering her smacking me at breakfast when I ate the last bit of cereal.

"So have you all been signed yet?" Carlos asked excitedly. Audrey and I shook our heads.

"You should come with us to our next practice! I'm sure Gustavo will sign you!" He said smiling.

"Maybe we will." I answered, grinning.

"Cool, can you be ready in three hours?" James asked, moving towards me.

"Yep, we just need to dry off and change. Our instruments are already unloaded. Wait, does he have any instruments there?" I asked.

"Yeah he's got a guitar, bass, and a drum set." Kendall answered.

"Cool."

"Yep."

"So…"

"Ash, you've really got to stop doing that."

"No! I refuse!" I said, splashing Audrey. That started a water war between the six of us, leaving all of us soaked.

"That was fun." Audrey said, squeezing her hair out.

"Yep." I agreed. "We should probably go get ready…" I started to get out of the pool when I slipped about half way out. I started to fall back when I felt warm, soft hands pushing me back up.

"And I thought Logan was a klutz." James teased. I knew I was beat red.

"Hey!" Logan said from behind me.

"Well it's true!"

"So?"

"Guys!" Audrey snapped, breaking up their little fight.

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

"So are you okay?" James asked, still holding on to me.

"I think so. Oh and James?"

"Yes?"

"Your hand is a little low there." I said, trying not to smirk. Audrey and the other guys started to laugh and James blushed slightly.

"Don't tell me you don't like it." James said, winking at me. He let go of me none the less and I smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." I laughed.

"Kid? I'm probably older than you!"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." James answered with a smirk.

"Damn. I'm sixteen." I answered.

"See? I'm not the kid here, kid."

"Fine, grandpa." I answered, walking over to my towel. I dried off then looked at my friends. "Anyone else coming back to the apartment?" I asked.

"Yep." Audrey pushed herself out of the pool (and she didn't fall!) and walked back over to our stuff.

"I'm not old." I heard James said. "Am I?" He asked his friends.

"Is that a gray hair?" Kendall asked. I tried not to laugh, imagining his reaction. "Kidding."

"Annette, Leigh. We've got another record company to see!" I sang. I'm an alright singer, but I've always been better at the drums and piano. That's why I leave the singing to Leigh, who rocks it.

"Where?" Leigh asked, coming over to us.

"Roque, I think. The guys are setting it up." I said with a smile. Annette squealed and Audrey smiled.

"No. We aren't going." Leigh said.

"Why not? This could be our big chance!"

"I'm not sponging off of some idiots you met a week ago."

"We aren't sponging off of them! We -"

"Enough! We'll vote! Okay?" Audrey interrupted.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"All for going to Roque?" Annette, Audrey, and I all raised our hands.

"We win." I said, smiling.

"Fine. But I'm not going to have a good time!" Leigh said, stomping off.

"She'll cool down before we perform." I assured not only me, but Annette and Audrey too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashley's POV**

Leigh was still fuming when we met back up with the guys. We had all changed and Audrey and I had dried our hair. Her hair looked awesome while mine looked like a little…off. Annette had changed into a dress (she's such a girlie girl!), Audrey had changed into a pair of shorts and a nice shirt (she NEVER wears dresses or skirts! EVER!), Leigh was wearing sweats (she REALLY didn't want to be here!) and I was wearing a pair of shorts with my favorite t-shirt.

The guys all looked nice (did they ever look bad?). They smiled as we walked closer.

"Hey guys." I smiled back at them. "So…is someone driving or do you all have your own limos?" I teased.

"Kelly's coming to pick us up, we'll ask her if she can take you too." Kendall offered. Leigh scowled.

"She's still a little upset." Audrey explained and the boys nodded.

"So are you all excited?" James asked moving to stand next to me.

"No not at all." I said, then quickly added a 'Just Kidding' so I didn't seem cocky.

"Are you sure Gustavo won't be busy?" Audrey asked nervously. She had googled him while we were getting ready and apparently he had anger issues.

"Positive. It's not like he ever works anyway." Kendall joked.

"And that's why Gustavo hates you." Logan said.

"He doesn't hate me, I'm the fire. Remember?"

"Um…what?" Annette asked looking at him like he had grown two heads.

"It's a long story." He told her.

"…So…"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted at once. About that time, a limo pulled up and a petite African-American woman stepped out.

"Hey guys, I was just coming to get you… Who are you all?" She asked, being friendly. I guessed she was Kelly.

"This is Ashley, Annette, Audrey, and Leigh. They're in a band and we thought that maybe Gustavo could sign them?" James asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry guys, but Gustavo has enough stress with you four. I really don't think we could add another band to that right now, sorry." She apologized. I looked at James with a small glare. He had really let us down!

"Please? I promise we'll all work extra hard!" He swore.

"No. Not right now." Kelly said forcefully. She sounded like my mom.

"Why-"

"I already told you! Now, we've got to go to rehearsals. Tell the nice girls goodbye." She said, getting back into the limo. The boys all turned to us.

"Look, we'll talk to Gustavo -" Kendall started, but Leigh interrupted him.

"I knew you all couldn't do it! Now, leave us alone!" She shouted, stomping off. Audrey and Annette followed her, but less angrily. I started to go too, but James grabbed my arm.

"We're really sorry." He said.

"That's fine and all, but sorry isn't going to get us a record deal." I said, pulling away. I walked back to the elevator with my girls and watched as Leigh slammed her hand into the two button.

* * *

Later we were planning on going to another record company. This one was called Hawk Records and it sounded okay. Most of the music was pop, but maybe they would sign our rock meets pop sound. We could only hope.

The building was HUGE! And it was really nice too. The secretary acted like they had been expecting us and lead us into this (huge and nice!) modern room with a man sitting behind a desk. He stared at us for a second then stood up. He poked Leigh's arms (to which she growled), looked at Audrey's face, poked Annette's stomach, then kicked my knee. I screamed and the glared at him. He turned back to his secretary.

"Oh yes, they'll do quite nicely."

"But you haven't even heard us." Annette said.

"Oh that's not necessary. Unlike Gustavo, I can just spot talent." He said, returning to his seat. "I'm Mr. Hawk, but just call me Hawk." Hawk told us. Did he have a first name? If not, that's kind of creepy.

"We're-" Audrey started to tell him our names, but he interrupted her.

"The artists formally know as Audrey, Leigh, Ashley, and Annette. But now you need new names! You need something different! Something new! You," He pointed at Annette. "are now Cleo because it's exotic like you!" Annette's tan, so I guess he just assumed she's foreign or something. "Aud babe, you're going to be Phoebe because it just fit's the new you. Leigh, you'll be Cora. It's an oldie sounding name, but you'll bring it back. And you, Ashley. You will be Cami. Nicknames for names is very in now." Was this guy serious? And how did he find out all of our names?

"Sorry, but I don't wanna change my name…" I said, Hawk narrowed his eyes at me and 'cawed' at me.

"Then I guess you don't want to be signed."

"We do!" Audrey/Phoebe said. She looked at me and I knew she really wanted this. They all did, so I caved.

"Fine." Audrey/Phoebe and Annette/Cleo let out cheers of happiness while Leigh/Cora nodded her approval.

"Good girl, Cami. Now, we need new wardrobes for you girls, a band name -"

"We're the Monday Night Losers." Audrey interrupted, smiling at me. I had come up with our band name one Monday night when I was bored and at Audrey's house. Since then, it kinda stuck. "MNL for short."

"Yes, but that was the old you. Not the new you! Anyway, you need to learn how to convincingly lip-sync and how to dance. Now, any questions?"

"I'm not lip-syncing!" Leigh/Cora growled.

"Cora, baby! It's all about appearance! I know you can sing, just some others might not be able too!" He said, looking at the rest of us.

"I can't dance." I told him honestly.

"Oh I'm sure you can if you tried." He said, beginning to consult with his assistant.

"Be back here tomorrow by three, then we'll start the creation of The Glitter Gals! You all will be big! HUGH!" He said, walking away. Hawk's assistant showed us out and got us a taxi.

"I don't know about this guys! He seems weird! How did he know who we are? And what's up with the new names? Also, The Glitter Gals? What the heck?" I ranted, feeling nervous.

"It'll be fine, Ash. Trust me! He probably heard about us from another record label and he just wants us to be different. Everything will work out, I promise!" Annette tried to assure me, but I could tell all three of them were having second thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile. But to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters today. I'm almost done with this short story and I'm not sure if I should do a sequel. What do you think? REVIEW! Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, Kelly, Hawk, or anything else you recognize from this story. Just Ashley, Annette, Audrey, Leigh, and Zeke.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashley's POV**

At exactly three o'clock, we entered Hawk Records. Hawk's assistants greeted us and ushered us into a room full of clothes. We were soon transformed into what can only be described as "Glitter Gals." I felt ridiculous. Next, we were brought into a room and given lyrics to read over and practice lip-syncing them. I recognized the song immediately. It was _Circus_ by Britney Spears, and I wasn't pleased. Not that I hate Britney, we're just a rock-meets-pop group, y'know?

Soon, we were lead to a stage and the lights went out except for the stage lights and Circus was blared. We were expected to perform.

_(Leigh)_

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of gir__l_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_(Ashley)_

_I'm a like the ringleader,_

_ I call the shots_

_[(Call the shots) All]_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_(Annette & Audrey)_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_(Leigh & Ashley)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_(Annette)_

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship so beware_

_(Audrey)_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_[(Call the shots) All]_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_(Annette & Audrey)_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_(Leigh & Ashley)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_(Leigh)_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_

_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_(All)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

_(All)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

When we finished there was a second of applause before it was stopped. The lights came up and we saw not only Hawk's assistants but also Hawk himself. He was typing something into his iPhone and not looking at us at all. After a second, he put his phone down.

"Girls, I would just like to ask…WHAT. WAS. THAT? THAT was garbage! Cleo, I couldn't even tell what you were singing, Phoebe, you had no energy, and Cami. Cami, Cami, Cami… YOU CANNOT DANCE! At ALL!" He shouted, making all of us jump, even Leigh. We hadn't expected him to get this angry. Sure, it was kind of bad, but it was the first time we had performed it!

"Now," Hawk said, pinching his nose and closing his eyes. "you are going to run that again and again until I like it. MUSIC!" The music starting again and we started 'singing' and dancing.

* * *

We stumbled back into the Palm Woods at about eleven o'clock that night. I had never been so tired in my inter life. I couldn't feel my feet or arms, and I could barely walk in a straight line. The others weren't much better. Audrey had fallen asleep on the floor of the lobby and Annette and Leigh were using each other as supports.

"What happened to you four?" I heard a voice ask near the elevator. I just shook my head.

"Here, come sit on the couch." The voice said, leading me to a comfortable seat. I felt Leigh and Annette sit down beside me and I guess the voice just left Audrey on the floor.

"You look like zombies. Please don't eat my brain." Another voice begged.

"Carlos, don't be ridiculous. Zombies don't exist." The first voice said. Wait, Carlos…?

"Logan? Carlos?" I asked, still tired.

"Yes, Ashley?" Logan asked.

"Thanks for helping us to the couch." I said, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Well actually, I helped you to the couch. They helped Annette and Leigh." Another voice spoke.

"James?" I asked.

"And Kendall!" Kendall added.

"Where's Audrey?" I asked.

"Still on the floor. She looked comfortable." Carlos said.

"What are you doing up at eleven?"

"Well, Carlos couldn't sleep; and when Carlos can't sleep, NO ONE sleeps." Logan explained. I nodded, still tired.

"Now, why are you still out and about?"

"Hawk kept us working late. So…much…dancing…"

"HAWK? As in Hawk Records?" The four boys shouted. I weakly covered my head and nodded.

"Why did you sign with Hawk?" James demanded.

"Because he was the first person to actually want to sign us. Everyone else said 'Thanks, but no thanks.'"

"But, but! Hawk's evil!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I know…but no one else will sign us." I explained, slowly opening my eyes. I noticed all four boys glaring at me, and suddenly I felt really small. They're expressions softened a little.

"We talked to Gustavo today. He wants to hear a demo." Kendall explained.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm so tired…" I asked, yawning.

"Of course. But only if you get some sleep." Logan said, acting like he was talking to a child. In my sleep-deprived state, it made me feel better.

"Come on, let's go." Kendall said, trying to wake Audrey up. Carlos simply picked up little Annette and Logan helped Leigh up. She was still somewhat asleep, so she let him help her to the elevator without hitting him.

"Let's go, Ash." James said, picking me up. I let him because I was so tired.

I fell asleep almost seconds after telling James our apartment number. When I woke up, I was on my bed, still in my clothes from yesterday, and James was gone.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. I've already finished chapter six, but I'm waiting until seven's done to upload it. Review please! Also, should I do a sequel? I'm almost done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, Gustavo, Hawk, or anything else you recognize from this story. I only own Ashley, Annette, Audrey, Leigh, and Zeke.**


End file.
